roosterteethfandomcom-20200214-history
The Rooster Teeth Wiki:Poll Results Archive
Polls These are the past polls on The Rooster Teeth Wiki. December 15-31, 2012 -- Which Achievement Hunter is your favorite? #Ray Narvaez Jr. with 43 votes #Gavin Free with 37 votes #All of them I can't decide with 29 votes #Michael Jones with 20 votes #Geoff Ramsey with 13 votes #Jack Pattillo with 9 votes #None of them, they all suck with 1 vote January 1-15, 2013 -- Which saga of Red vs. Blue was your favorite? #I like them all - 30 votes #Revelations Trilogy - 11 votes #I haven't seen RVB, only Achievement Hunter - 9 votes #Blood Gulch Chronicles and Freelancer Saga both with 3 votes #I don't like the series with 2 votes January 16 - February 16, 2013 Who do you think they will bring back in Season 11 of RVB (If any)? #Sister - 54 votes #The Meta - 22 votes #Tex - 18 votes #Doc - 12 votes #I don't know - 6 votes #The AIs & The Aliens - 3 Votes #Andy the Bomb, Other, They Shouldn't - 2 votes February 17 - March 17, 2013: What do you think of the RWBY "White" Trailer and Weiss? #It Weiss Awesome! - 56 votes #It looked good! - 2 votes #Meh - 6 #It wasn't good - 0 #BOOOOOO! - 1 (Troll) #What's RWBY? - 5 (Where have you 5 been? o_O) #I won't watch it because I think it will replace RVB - 2 (Are you kidding me????) #I'm saying it's bad because the best option's pun was bad - 4 March 22, 2013 - April 20,2013 (Ending it Early since No One Else is Voting Anymore): What do you think of the RWBY "Black" Trailer and Blake? (Voting the evening before the Yellow Trailer) #Epic!!! - 61 votes #It looked great!! - 20 #I'm apathetic - 3 #Could use some work - 4 #LAME - 2 #I liked Ruby's trailer better - 7 #I liked Weiss's trailer better - 5 #I still don't know what RWBY is, I just watch Achievement Hunter - 45 (You DO know that Achievement Hunter and their Let's Plays are but a small portion of Rooster Teeth right? April 20,2013-May 13, 2013: Who is the best guest Achievement Hunter? #Regular Achievement Hunter Fans - 6 #Joel Heyman - 148 #Kerry Shawcross - 9 #Caleb Denecour - 7 #Ryan Haywood (Despite him being a permanent Hunter) - 32 #No one - 1 #Other - 1 May 13, 2013, June 2, 2013: Who is the best Achievement Hunter Tag Team? #X-Ray and Vav - 113 #Team Nice Dynamite - 235 #Jack and Geoff - 13 #Jack and Ryan - 1 #Gavin and Geoff - 12 #Michael and Ray - 5 #Jack and Gavin - 1 #Michael and Geoff - 7 #Geoff and Ray - 2 #Ryan and Jack - 3 #Ryan and Gavin - 0 #Ryan and Michael - 0 #Ryan and Geoff - 1 #One or more of the above- 29 #None - 2 Category:Statistics Category:Rooster Teeth Wiki Category:Archives